Granted More
by amythis
Summary: The naughtier chapters of the G/G story "Granted."
1. Chapter 13: Halter

Gilligan noticed Ginger's outfit for the third date wasn't one of her gowns. Instead it was a tropical print neckless halter top with a lot of pink, yellow, and orange in it, and she wore the matching skirt. She had her hair up.

It was an outfit he'd seen many times, like most of her outfits, but he wasn't taking it for granted that night. He was now very aware of her exposed neck, leading to her exposed shoulders, and even her exposed upper chest. He tried not to stare at her cleavage, so he moved his eyes quickly down to her exposed stomach, but that was distracting, too.

He left his hut in a daze, hardly hearing the Skipper's wishes for a fun dance lesson. He couldn't wait to be alone with Ginger and neck with her again.

"You look great," he managed to say, when they were finally on their cane chairs.

"Thank you, Gilligan," she murmured, and then she teasingly pulled him closer by his tie, just like in the movies.

They kissed and necked, and when his hands started stroking not just her face and her hair but her shoulders, she purred, "Yes, Gilligan."

So he kept moving his hands down, one in front, one in back, till he was at the border between cloth and skin. His front hand could feel how soft and full her breasts were, just like he'd always imagined, when he'd let himself think about them.

"Mmm, Gilligan, you're so gentle! But you don't have to be shy. I want you to touch them."

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Yes. Please caress them."

"OK!" His shyness and his eagerness were battling, so he wanted to impatiently strip off her top and reveal her entire chest, but he instead pulled the top down slowly.

"Oh, Gilligan, you tease!"

He thought that was funny coming from her, when she'd been dangling herself in front of him for years. But maybe she thought his hesitancy all this time was due to his teasing. That had never been his intention. But he suddenly wondered if she'd like to be teased on a whole new level.

So he whispered in her ear, "Do you like to be teased, Ginger?"

"Sometimes." She bit her lip.

He kissed her ear and very lightly stroked her halter top. She let out a shuddering gasp, but not of shock or horror.

He kissed down her neck to her shoulders, both hands playing with the front of her top. He let one hand linger for awhile and then he gasped himself at what he thought might he a hard nipple beneath the cloth. Skinny Mulligan had told him some about nipples, but Gilligan had never been sure how much was true.

"Maybe you don't need lessons after all." Ginger didn't sound as cool and poised as usual.

He straightened up and met her deep green eyes. "Ginger, tell me what you like."

"I like, I like the way you're moving in on them, not immediately taking my top off. And, um, I like my, my breasts cupped from underneath. My, my nipples teased. Outside clothes and then under, and finally exposed."

"You're not wearing, um?"

"A bra?" She smiled, a touch of the old vamping Ginger. "I hardly ever do on this warm island."

He let out a little moan. He'd been wondering about that for a long while. Ginger's outfits exposed so much of her shoulders and cleavage, he didn't know how a bra could be designed to reveal so much, although it might be possible in Hollywood. He assumed Mary Ann wore bras, but Gilligan could hardly ask her, or Ginger. In any case, both girls seemed to have nice, firm breasts, Ginger's larger but Mary Ann's perkier. Not that he usually ogled them, but he'd had time to unobtrusively notice in the course of three years.

"I'll wear a bra sometime so you can practice taking it off me. It's a very valuable skill to have."

He supposed it was, but right now the fewer layers of cloth she had up top, the better. "Thanks," he said, and cupped her chest from underneath.

They started French kissing again, but this time he played with her chest. There were no ties to undo, so he eased her top down slowly but smoothly with one hand, while the other hand stroked each inch of skin being exposed.

"Mmm, Gilligan," she sighed in his ear.

They necked again as both his hands stroked her breasts, marveling at their weight and softness, except for the two stiff points.

He loved kissing and necking, but he had to see her breasts after wondering about them so long. He kissed down to her shoulders and kept going.

"Wow!" he gasped. Her breasts were paler than the rest of her skin, a light pink that was almost alabaster. The nipples were a dark pink bordering on tan. The curves of her chest were even more amazing without her shape-hugging clothes, especially with his eyes so close to them. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Oh, Gilligan," she sighed.

"Can I kiss them?" he asked and then wanted to bite his tongue. That was much too bold a request.

But she cried, "Yes!", so he did. Softly, tenderly at first, unable to believe this was happening.

She did give him some instructions, but less coherently than usual. And she stroked his hair very tenderly.

This went on for awhile and then he got a crick in his neck.

"Put your head in my lap," she suggested, so he did.

She rubbed his neck for awhile and he stroked her soft but fit stomach.

Then she leaned over him, dangling her breasts, and he flicked out his tongue at one.

"Ooo, Gilligan!"

He licked and kissed and eventually sucked that breast, till she was softly crying his name. Then he repeated the process on the other breast. This time she urged him on by pulling his hair, not hard but enough to excite him even more. And now she called him "naughty Gilligan," which he liked. He did feel naughty, sharing this delicious secret with her.

When he rested, his head still in her lap, his hands caressing her stomach, she said, "Gilligan, you're a natural at this, but I'll teach you some finesse when I'm feeling calmer."

"Finesse?"

"Yes, like some more specific moves, like how to move the, the nipple around with your fingers and tongue."

He sat up. "Can you show me tonight?"

She laughed. "Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"But you're Cleopatra," he said, remembering another play the castaways put on.

She looked like she was considering various replies, but she softly kissed his mouth. He tried to match the tenderness of that kiss, but it wasn't long before they were French kissing and he was fondling her luscious breasts again.


	2. Chapter 14: Instructress

This time Ginger waited until they got to their clearing before she put on the apron. Then she asked, "Would you like to learn the other method to remove an apron from a lady?"

Gilligan nodded eagerly, as she thought he might. He'd been very eager the previous night, as he lavished attention on her chest. She'd half expected him to back away, to say it was too much too soon, but instead he'd wanted to keep going, and she certainly hadn't wanted him to stop. He really really got to her, and it'd been difficult to not show all she was feeling. Tonight she was willing to let herself go, while still being his instructress.

She turned her back to him and said, "I want you to kiss my ears and the back of my neck, as your hands undo the knot at the top of the apron. Then reach around to the front and stroke my blouse, teasing me. Keep up the neck kisses as much as you can." She had to get these instructions out all at once, while she was still calm, because it would be harder to talk clearly once he got going.

"OK!" Gilligan gasped.

Even though she knew what he was going to do, it still got to her. As soon as the top of her apron fell, his hands moved to her chest and started teasing. But he added things she hadn't expected, like whispering in her ear, "I loved touching and tasting them last night."

"Oh,Gilligan!"

"Even just seeing them. I always wondered what they looked like."

"You did?"

"Of course. Especially when I sat in the dark at the movies and you couldn't see me staring."

"But not on the island?"

"It's rude to stare in person. But I still wondered."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Definitely not." Then one hand started to slowly peel down her top, while the other caressed her stomach before moving around to the back to untie the other knot of the apron.

After the apron fell to the ground, she cried, "Hold me, Gilligan!"

His arms wrapped around her from behind, a squeezing yet tender hug. She leaned against him, feeling the heat of his skinny but energetic body.

"Ginger!" he cried, and she knew he was very aware of her body. His own body gave a clear sign of that.

It was very tempting to make this the night, but she didn't want to rush that much. They'd need at least one more date between that one and this, and even then, this was all going faster than she was used to. But then she'd never had so many dates in one week, at least not dates like this.

"Let's sit down," she said.

"OK." He sat and crossed his legs, as if suddenly self-conscious.

She took his hand. "Gilligan, this is very exciting, but we need to concentrate on making you a great lover."

"Yeah!"

She smiled to herself. He was very eager, which was a very pleasant change from the past, but eagerness was not enough. "There are things we're going to do together that I think we're both going to really like."

"Yeah!"

"But we need to get ready for them."

"I'm ready now! Just tell me what to do!"

She kissed his cheek. "I need you to savor the steps, like you were before. I promise you it'll be even better when we get there. And remember, I'm training you to please women, and women need these steps."

He took a deep breath. "All right, I understand. It's just, the more we do, the more I want to do. And the harder it gets to wait."

She resisted a pun on hardness and instead said, "You're the one who wanted to take it slow."

"That was before I knew about all this."

She laughed. "You're not scared of me anymore, are you?"

He took the question seriously. "I sort of am, but not like that. It's like you have a power over me and can make me feel and do things."

"You have a power over me, too," she admitted.

"I do?"

"Mm hm. This kind of pleasure makes people, both men and women, feel helpless, in a nice way, but still."

"You seem so calm though."

"I'm an actress, so I can hide my feelings, and I'm more used to this than you are. But you do get to me."

"Like when you pulled my hair last night?"

"Uh huh. And, well, you can see how hard you've made my, my nipples."

He looked down. He hadn't eased her top down much, but it was enough that her nipples were almost exposed. And they were making fierce points under the cloth.

He grinned and then he put a finger in his mouth. That hand slipped into her top and flicked her nipple with his finger.

"Gilligan!" she gasped, right before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was startled at first, but then as he caressed one breast and gently but firmly pinched the nipple of the other, she started sucking on his tongue.

Before long, he kissed down her bare neck and shoulders and onto her chest. She leaned back in her chair to make it easier for him as he bent forward. She also arched her back to make her breasts stand out proudly. Gilligan groaned and then cupped a breast in each hand, hungrily moving between them, and sometimes resting his head in her cleavage, surrounded by her chest.

Sometimes he would slow down enough to tease her but soon he'd return to kissing and licking and finally sucking. She pulled his hair and desperately called his name a dozen times.

She couldn't remember when she'd last wanted a man this much. Well, there was the Professor, but part of the attraction was he was unattainable. Of course, she'd once thought Gilligan was equally unattainable, and here he was, ripe for the picking and more desirable than ever.

Gilligan looked up at her and said, "I really want you, Ginger, even though I'm not sure what for."

She laughed softly and then kissed his forehead. "I'll teach you soon. I promise."


	3. Chapter 15: Leopard

Gilligan was surprised to see a blanket spread on the ground for their fifth date. "Are we having a picnic?"

Ginger smiled. "Not exactly. Please sit down."

He figured she meant on the blanket rather than in a chair. "Should I take off my shoes?"

"Well, it's a start."

He blushed a little but slipped off his white sneakers and sat Indian style on the blanket.

He expected her to sit next to him but instead she turned on the radio, quickly going through all the stations they could pick up on the island. Eventually she sighed, "Well, this will have to do."

The hypnotic instrumental seemed to be what he'd learned that summer was called "psychedelic" music, the latest kind of rock & roll. It was unimaginable three years ago, when Mosquitomania was all the rage.

As Ginger turned to face him, her movements became a dance. He thought of her native dance in _Belly Dancers from Bali Bali_ , which he saw three times, and the even sexier rain dance in _The Rain Dancers of Rango Rango_ , which he saw five times. This was her sexiest dance of all, and it was just for him. His eyes tried to follow her eyes, and her arms, legs, belly, hips, and bottom.

Tonight she was wearing a leopard sarong. Not from a real leopard. A lion had once washed ashore, but the Professor said that there no cats native to the island. Ginger liked leopard patterns.

Gilligan suddenly remembered when Mary Ann got a bump on her head and thought she was Ginger. She wanted to rehearse a love scene with Gilligan. And she was wearing one of Ginger's outfits, cut down to her petite size. The leopard top covered one shoulder, like this sarong, but it exposed Mary Ann's stomach. And the leopard skirt had a slit up the side, exposing one tan, surprisingly long leg.

Gilligan had felt very conflicted then. He was very attracted to Mary Ann in that outfit, and she was as forward and flirty as Ginger, maybe even more, because she was living out her image of Ginger. But it didn't seem fair to do anything with her when she wasn't herself. The thing was, the Skipper insisted that Gilligan had to distract her, while Ginger prepared to impersonate Mary Ann. So he sent Gilligan back to her. Gilligan let her smooch him for hours, till dinnertime. Except for the guilt, it felt great. But he was pretty sure she didn't remember it, so he wasn't sure if it counted. Sometimes he wondered what it would've been like if she'd kissed him as herself. And lately he'd been wondering what the real Ginger would've done with him if he'd given in back then.

Ginger had a leopard print bathing suit, too, but Mary Ann hadn't got her hands on that, so Ginger still wore it sometimes. It was a one-piece, but he'd once dreamed of her in a leopard bikini, when he was a dictator. He'd ogled her in his dream, in a way he never would've in real life. This sarong was more modest of course, just showing off her shoulder and arms.

That is until she started unwrapping herself. She began by slowly exposing the other shoulder and then carefully sliding the fabric down to and then over her plump breasts. She danced all the while and kept dancing. His mind stopped wandering to the past and he gazed at her, mesmerized.

Well, he did think of touching and kissing her chest the last couple nights, and he was eager to do that again, even if it frustrated him with vague desires. But he was also simply enjoying this private performance.

She slipped the sarong lower, somehow not tripping on its increasing length. Her stomach was exposed now, but she kept going. He let out a little moan as he saw a waistband and gradually leopard print panties, not unlike the bikini bottoms in his dictator dream.

She let the sarong sink to the grass and still she kept up her psychedelic dance, now in just her underpants. Gilligan was awed by her untamed beauty.

And then the disc jockey's voice came on. She laughed and shut off the radio. He couldn't help looking at the way her spotted panties hugged her curvy bottom. And then she turned and flung herself onto the blanket. "Well, Gilligan, are you ready to take your clothes off?"

"I can't dance like that!"

She laughed. "Few people can. But you can take off your hat and shirt sitting down. Unless you want my help."

"You can do my hat." He was back to wearing his own clothes. Mr. Howell's hand-me-down suit needed to be washed after Gilligan wore it so many times, but he hadn't yet got up the courage to ask Mary Ann. Maybe Ginger could do it when it was her turn to do laundry again.

Ginger plucked his hat off his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice, but it makes it harder to take my shirt off."

"Sorry."

Gilligan peeled his red rugby shirt off. He was pretty comfortable going topless, even though he didn't have a muscular physique like Duke Williams or Tongo the ape man. Ginger had seen him without his shirt before, like when he dressed as natives and stuff.

Of course, it was different when she was topless, too, especially when she put her arms around him for a tight hug. "Wow, oh, wow!" he exclaimed, as he felt their chests press together. He wasn't even sure whose heart was beating fast, maybe both of theirs.

They kissed passionately and he knew this still wasn't birds & bees stuff, but they were definitely getting closer.

And then she did that back scratch she did to him early on, when Mr. Howell sent her to find out about a turtle, so he melted, but this time sitting rather than standing. She sucked his tongue, too, and he felt like he'd give her anything she wanted.

He could feel her easing them into a horizontal position. She was pretty strong for a girl, or maybe his body was being very cooperative. Her hand strayed down to his belt.

"Please, Ginger!" he cried, not even sure what he was pleading for.

"Gilligan," she whispered in his ear, "I want to see you naked."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm so skinny."

"I'm sure," she said, undoing his belt.

He groaned but didn't stop her. She unzipped his bell-bottoms, too, and he gasped when her hand lingered on his crotch.

She kissed his cheek and said, "You need to lift your bottom to get your pants off."

She was right of course. It would've been different if he was standing. He wondered if the world's greatest lover would've taken his own pants off or let the girl do it. He probably would've undressed her, but Gilligan wasn't feeling that bold.

"Let me do it," he said and she nodded. He awkwardly wriggled out of his bell-bottoms, expecting her to laugh. She was smiling when he shyly looked at her as he knelt in just his boxer shorts, but it wasn't an amused smile.

"Oh, Gilligan," she sighed.

He didn't think his scrawny legs were anything to write home about, but then he realized her eyes were higher.

He coughed. "Sorry, I get this way around you lately, especially when we fool around. And the way you were dancing, well."

She reached out and stroked his hand. "You don't have to apologize. I'm very flattered."

He didn't tell her that she'd done this to him years before they met. He had the feeling she knew that by now. He let her guide his hand along her almost naked body for awhile, till she shivered and said, "There are a few ways to remove a lady's unmentionables."

"I can think of one to start with, he said, suddenly feeling bold. His free hand slid under her bottom and lifted it from the blanket, as his other hand gently tugged free of hers and moved to the front of her waistband.

"Naughty, naughty boy!" she scolded, although her eyes were half closed and her cheeks flushed.

"You're a naughty girl to be fooling around like this," he pointed out.

She giggled and then gasped as he eased her panties down her very long legs. He waited till her underwear was lying on the blanket before he looked at what he'd just revealed.

The Skipper had told him that women had a space between their legs that the part of men that got hard could go inside, and Skinny Mulligan had said something similar, although he'd never seen it and the Skipper had. Neither of them had gone into detail, so Gilligan hadn't known what to expect. But looking where Ginger's now slightly spread legs joined, he had to exclaim, "Ginger, you're beautiful! Like a tropical flower!"

"Oh, Gilligan," she sighed.

"Can I see more?"

She opened her legs wider and he felt overwhelmed by the colors and curves. To think that such a funny-looking part of him could join with such beauty! It was exciting and intimidating at the same time.

"Gilligan, please lie next to me."

He did and she kissed his mouth. Their tongues danced and he imagined more intimate parts dancing.

He felt her easing down his boxers and then taking him in hand, doing what he did to himself sometimes when he was alone and thinking of her or Mary Ann. She seemed to know just how to touch him, although her movements were slower and more teasing than his own rushed, frantic motions. He caressed and squeezed her breasts with both hands, as they hungrily French kissed.

"Gingergingerginger!" he urged her when she sped up.

She now kissed his ear and murmured, "Do you want me, Gilligan?"

"Yes!"

"Good, because I want you. And I think tomorrow night I'll claim you."

"OH WOW!" Gilligan felt like his mind exploded as she made his pleasure erupt like a volcano.

She waited till the earth stopped shaking and his breathing returned to almost normal before she took his hand and said, "Let me take you on a little preview tour of tomorrow's journey."

His fingers explored inside her, as they necked and she explained what he was touching and what she was feeling. Halfway through, she lost her calm manner and was moaning things like, "Just a little more, Gilligan!" and "So good, Gilligan!"

And by the end of it, he was so excited that she had to help him out again. Afterwards, they both lay on the blanket, exhausted. But it was after midnight, so they reluctantly got dressed again. Except she left off her leopard panties, and that was the last thing he thought of when he passed out in his hammock.


	4. Chapter 16: Green

As Ginger and Gilligan made their way to the clearing for their sixth date, she thought of how they weren't as formally dressed as on their first date. He was wearing his usual outfit and she was wearing her green dress, a nice dress but hardly a gown. But then she probably wasn't going to be wearing it much longer.

It had been wonderful lying next to him naked the night before, getting to know each other in a whole new way. Her body was especially new to him of course, the first naked woman he'd ever touched, or probably even seen. But, although he wasn't her first man, he was new to her. Not that she hadn't seen his chest and legs at times, especially when he was dressed as a native, but those were hardly erotic circumstances. And last night she'd seen that he was more wiry than skinny. And his rear was as tight as an athlete's, maybe from all the running he did. As for the front, well, he was physically very much a man, even if not quite a man in experience.

Tonight, if all went well, would give him that experience. She wished it didn't have to be on a blanket, but it was better than on the ground, and it wasn't like she was able to drag a bed all that way without someone noticing. They could try putting the two cane chairs together, but that wouldn't be long enough for someone to lie down on. Or one person sitting in a chair would work once Gilligan was a more advanced student. But for a first time, lying on the blanket would be fine.

She wondered if Gilligan was nervous. He likely was. She was a little, and she knew more what to expect. Or maybe it was because she knew what to expect. Not so much the sex as what came after. Despite all their intimacies that week, sex was in its own separate category. It was bound to change the way they saw each other, even more than those views had already changed.

Not that she hadn't been aware of this when she first made her request/offer, but that had been in the abstract, and now it was about to become a reality.

And it wasn't as if she'd take Gilligan's virginity and then be done with him. There was so much more she had to teach him than could be conveyed in one session. Even if these had actually been dance lessons, a week wouldn't have been enough. Besides, if the lessons so far were any indication, she would definitely want more than one time with him.

This time when they got to the clearing, she went through the radio stations until she found some mood music, a sweet but sensuous instrumental. She hoped she wouldn't have to get up and change the station, or turn the radio off, but this would do for now.

Gilligan was lying on his side, watching her, when she turned around. They smiled at each other, and she came over to the blanket and lay beside him.

They cuddled and kissed, not rushing into it, letting things build. After awhile, she turned her back to him and said, "Could you please unzip my dress?"

"OK."

Her hair wasn't up tonight, since she liked to accessorize this outfit with a headband. He gently moved the back of her hair out of the way so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. This was typical of his low-key thoughtfulness. He unzipped slowly, kissing the back of her neck.

When he got to the middle of her back, he asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Gilligan, I'm wearing a bra, solely for the sake of your education."

"Well, thank you."

It was one reason she'd gone with this dress. The neckline wasn't as plunging as on her gowns, and her shoulders were more covered up, although it was sleeveless, like most of her dresses, so her arms were of course exposed. She was more modest about her legs, although she knew she had good ones. He'd see those, and what was between them, again soon enough.

"Do you want me to explain the hooks?" she offered.

"Nah, I'll figure them out."

It wasn't like knots, but brassiere hooks weren't too far outside the sailor man's area of expertise. And Ginger knew it was easier to unfasten them with her back to him, than if he tried to do it while necking, like her high school boyfriends used to try.

However, once her bra was unhooked, Gilligan began kissing her neck again, one hand holding her hair off to the side as his other hand caressed her exposed back.

Sometimes she wondered how he knew to do such things. His technique wasn't polished, like a Hollywood wolf's. These gestures seemed to come instinctively from Gilligan's sensitivity mixed with his boyish enthusiasm. Yet he was manly, too, in his own Gilligany way.

The hand on her back moved into her dress, pulling her closer, so that they were spooning. It was sweet, but not only, since that hand then slipped into her open bra and teased her nipples.

"Gilligan!" she gasped, wondering what she'd unleashed and if she was truly ready for it.

"I want you, Ginger!" he groaned.

"I want you, too, Honey, but we've got a ways to go tonight." She'd called him Honey before, so it didn't necessarily mean anything. Heck, she called Mary Ann Honey, too, and it was a simple term of affection. Still, it sounded different under the circumstances.

"You were so sexy in the Honeybees."

She smiled over her shoulder. "You made a pretty cute Gnat."

"Thanks."

"And I loved getting you into tight trousers," she admitted.

"I bet you would've loved getting me out of tight trousers."

She was impressed that he was learning to flirt like that. Maybe he felt less verbally shy now that they'd been so physically intimate.

She rolled over in his arms and kissed him. His hand stayed inside the top of her loosened dress, but the other hand moved down from her neck to the back of her dress, until it found the green sash she wore as a belt with this outfit. The knot was of course no challenge to him.

Both his hands now explored her body inside her loosened dress, caressing everywhere but eventually landing back on her chest and in between her thighs. They were necking by then and she couldn't resist nibbling on his neck a little. Not enough for a hickey, since everyone would notice that, but enough to make him groan.

Then he said, "I thought you said you don't bite."

He must've been remembering when he interrupted her shower. That encounter had fed a lot of her fantasies over the years. She stroked his hair. "I was right. Under all that mud and shyness was a charming, attractive man."

"Thank you. And under your towel was a body even more gorgeous than I imagined."

"Oh, Gilligan!" she sighed, reaching for his zipper.


	5. Chapter 17: Flight

"Gilligan," Ginger asked, as she stroked the few hairs on his chest, "what exactly do you know about the, well, birds and the bees?"

"They both fly." When he saw her look of dismay, he hastened to add, "Sorry, that was a joke. Um, the Skipper said that men and women are different. I already knew that, but he meant, uh, inside their underwear. They don't have what we have, me and Skipper have, not you and me. Instead they have a place between their legs where we can put what we have. Not that we can put it there on any woman at any time. The girl has to like you and say it's OK. Oh, and it's called the birds and the bees because it's natural and animals do it, including human animals. But all people can, except for like priests and nuns. Not that you have to be Catholic. Some people can't for other reasons besides their jobs, or they just don't want to, and that's fine. I used to think I didn't want to because girls made me nervous, but now I think they made me nervous because I wanted to. Wanted to be with them, not wanted to be nervous. And I guess I'm nervous now, because I'm babbling, but I still want to because you're so sexy and nice about it. Nice about me being nervous, not nice about being sexy, although you are really nice about that, too."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I think you're sexy, too."

"You do? But you've met Rock Hudson and all these other handsome stars."

"It's not like I've seen them all in the nude. And none of them was as sweet or as appreciative as you. So that, along with your cuteness, makes you sexy."

"Well, thanks. But, um, your, uh, lovers, were they sweet and appreciative? Did they know how lucky they were to be with you?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes. "Not like this. Most of them, well, they were more experienced than you."

He shook his head. "Even if I'm with one hundred women someday, I'll remember how special you are."

She laughed and tousled the hair on his head. "Well, thank you."

Not that he cared about one hundred women, assuming he ever left the island. All he cared about right then was the beautiful half-naked woman lying next to him.

He kissed her and moved closer. It was funny how kissing was still kissing, even with all these other things added in, like his hands on her breasts, her hands on his back, their bottom halves separated only by their underwear.

After awhile he kissed down to her breasts. She sighed his name and wriggled out of the white panties that matched her headband. He stopped cupping her right breast and moved his left hand between her legs, trying to remember everything he'd learned the night before and trying not to think too much about how he'd get to put his hard part into her soft part later that night. Not that he could forget it of course, but he knew he had to do all this other stuff first. Luckily he liked all this other stuff.

She liked it, too. Her soft part responded to his fingers and her voice got throaty. Her nipples couldn't get any harder against his tongue and lips, but she did arch her back to make her left breast stand out more. Plus her heart was beating pretty fast. His was, too, but he was trying not to get too excited too soon.

He brought Ginger to "climax." Plays and movies and stories have climaxes, and so do men, but usually just one at a time. She'd told him women could have more than one, but sometimes they didn't have any. A good lover would make sure the woman had at least one, a great lover a bunch of them.

He would've kept moving his hand between her legs, to try to give her another, but she said, "Gilligan, please lie on your back and move your hands and mouth away."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, you darling boy."

So he did as she asked and she scooted so that she could French kiss him from above. And her hand moved onto the bulge in his boxers. He groaned. Was this it or were there lots more steps? Well, he'd try to be patient. And he liked the way she cupped his bottom and then eased down his boxers.

She kept kissing as she played with him. Maybe she wanted to give him a climax, except then he wouldn't be hard anymore and he couldn't get inside her. Well, maybe tomorrow night.

And then she climbed on top of him and kissed his neck. Their naked bodies were touching from head to toe. This still wasn't birds & bees but it was still incredible.

"Do you still want me, Gilligan?"

"Of course!"

"Good." She sat up and then knelt, her legs on either side of his narrow hips. Her hand held his hardness again and then she somehow slowly guided it into her!

"Ginger!"

"Do you like that, Gilligan?"

"Gosh yes!"

She chuckled, but sweetly. Then she rolled her hips, a bit like her dances, but he could feel her movements from the inside. "Mmm, Gilligan, you feel so good in there!"

"Yeah!" She was so hot and wet, like the lagoon on a summer's day. And he wanted to go for a skinny-dip.

He took a few strokes and she responded with some sexy wiggles. Then she rocked on him and he watched from below, like it was a private performance. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do as a great lover though, till she cried, "Touch me, Gilligan!" Then he caressed her bottom and her chest, thinking about how he could feel these curves he'd been admiring for almost a decade, while she was taking pleasure from and giving pleasure to the most secret part of his body.

He wasn't sure how much credit he could take for this climax, since she'd done most of the work. But afterwards she lay on top of him, kissed his cheek, and said, "Sweet, darling Gilligan! I think you've been patient long enough. Let me catch my breath and then you can get on top."

"Oh, so there are two positions?"

She laughed and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. "We won't have time to do all the positions tonight. But those are two of the basics."

"Can we do the rest tomorrow?"

She laughed again. "You may have the stamina for that, but I'm not sure I do."

He'd always thought stamina had to do with sports, but this was sort of a sport he supposed. "Too bad we don't have the radioactive vegetables anymore."

He wasn't trying to be funny, but this time she laughed hard. It felt almost as nice against his body as it did when she climaxed.


	6. Chapter 18: Stars

Ginger lay on her back with her legs spread, more curious than ever to see what it'd be like to have Gilligan on top of her. It had felt fantastic to be on top of him, a position she hadn't tried in so long. It had been over three years since she'd had any sex, although of course last time was with that snake Randolph Blake, who had been a charming but selfish lover.

"I'm still not sure what to do," Gilligan confessed, as he knelt beside her, stroking her stomach.

He was still sweet and unsure, despite the knowledge and confidence he'd gained that week. She kissed his other hand.

"Climb on top of me but support your weight."

"Like push-ups?"

"Not exactly."

She waited until he was hovering above her before she wrapped one hand around his hard member.

"Oh, Ginger!"

"Carefully lower yourself, Honey, and I'll guide you in."

"OK!"

Just before he lay on top of her, she moved the tip of him into her.

"Ginger!" He gave an instinctive thrust deeper.

"Mmm, you feel good in there, filling me up."

"Ginger Ginger!"

"But let's work on your thrusts." As calmly as she could, she explained deep and shallow, fast and slow, straight in and out, and circular and whatever else she could think of.

"I don't know if I can do all that, especially my first time."

"We'll keep practicing until you can."

"Oh!" And then Gilligan started trying to go slow and gentle, but when she kissed his neck, he sped up and was done in a few minutes, gasping her name.

She would've been more frustrated if she hadn't already reached climax and if she hadn't been expecting something like that from the recently awakened virgin.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I mean not like that."

She kissed his cheek. "I know. It caught you off guard, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I liked it even more than when you were on top and it felt so good moving inside that I didn't want to stop until I had to."

"I know. And I did like your hunger and eagerness. But neither of us is going anywhere. You can savor it."

"Mmm." He French kissed her, this time sucking her tongue. Combined with his light but substantial weight on her, she felt excited again, but in a cosier way.

Their hands caressed each other's naked body, both stimulation and comfort. Eventually they necked and murmured what they liked about making love with each other.

She didn't know how much time passed before Gilligan was hard again, but she eagerly scooped him in. This time, his movements were slower and more dreamlike, except when he'd pull almost all the way out and then tease her, until she'd greedily reclaim him. She realized that in a way they'd been courting like this for three years. She thought of him teasing her with an orange, a good luck charm, and information, playing dumb so that she'd woo him, and he'd never give her what she wanted, except the experience of teasing and being teased. This time he didn't retreat very far, and this time his surrender was his triumph, but the same could be said of her.

When she climaxed, he pushed deep inside of it, slowly withdrew, and then quickly dived back in. And another climax followed so Gilligan repeated these moves.

"GILLIGAN!" she groaned, amazed at what a fast learner he was.

"I wish I'd known three years ago what a fun game this was."

She laughed throatily. "You wouldn't have been knocking yourself out against posts and trees, would you?"

He took the question seriously. "Your kisses were so intense, it would've taken me awhile to be ready for this. But, yeah, now I wish we'd gotten an earlier start."

"Well, you're certainly making up for lost time."

"Mm hm."

They started necking again, and now their bodies moved together, she setting a rhythm and he doing his best to match it. She could feel the next climax coming, so she gently bit his neck and scratched his back in that certain spot that made him melt in her arms, this time also melting between her legs.

The ground seemed to shake below them, although this earthquake was inside her and around them. While they always tried not to be too loud, just in case one of the other castaways went for a late night stroll, their moans, groans, grunts, sighs, and cries did startle some sleeping birds in the branches above them. Ginger looked up and saw the no longer quite full moon and a cloudless black sky with one hundred stars.

Then she looked into Gilligan's eyes, which were now sleepy and glazed. "Gilligan, what color are your eyes?" She'd never been sure, and it was even harder to tell at night.

"Well, there's the white part with a black circle inside and then between them—"

She laughed and said, "Oh, Gilligan." She almost said, "I love you," but she stopped herself. She meant it as she found him wonderful and adorable, but he wasn't just the cute boy she liked to play with. He was also her eager new lover, whose manhood she was privileged to be the first to enjoy.

"Oh, Ginger!" He started kissing all over her face, murmuring belated thanks for what she'd taught him. But she felt like she, too, was on a journey of discovery. They were sort of like Mr. And Mrs. Howell, minus the safari outfits.


End file.
